


Cheating Death

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating Death

"You were dead." Buffy tapped her foot against the grave stone. "And not in the undead vampire kind of way."

Jack stretched, cracking his formally severed vertebrae.

"Yeah well, I got bored, decided to come back." This was obviously the wrong thing to say as Buffy's eyes turned flint hard and her grip cracked the wood of the stake clenched in her hand.

"No one would leave heaven by choice. So where did you go Jack?"

"Somewhere dark." He pushed himself to his feet, meeting her eyes with his own. "I have my own way of cheating death."


End file.
